1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crimping tool head with reinforcing beams providing reduced weight and improved weight distribution.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,292,833 to Lapp et al., 4,366,673 to Lapp, 5,111,681 to Yasui et al., 5,727,417 to Moffatt et al., 5,778,755 to Boese, 5,924,536 to Frenken, 5,934,136 to Bracher et al., 6,044,681 to Frenken, and 6,230,542 to Frenken are illustrative of prior crimp tools and crimp heads. These patents are intended to be incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
U.S. Patent Nos.: 4,226,110 to Suganuma, 6,085,422 to Hirabayashi, Des. 408,242 to Yamamoto and Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-251030 are illustrative of prior crimp tools and crimp heads wherein the crimp heads have at least one depressed portion to make them lighter. These patents and publications are intended to be incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention a head for a crimping tool assembly comprises a generally xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped body which can withstand repeated tensile forces. The xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shaped body comprises an elongated beam portion and a first arm extending in a given direction from a first end of the beam portion and a second arm extending in the given direction from an opposing end of the beam portion. The beam portion has opposed first and second elongated sides, with the plane of the first and second sides extending generally parallel to the given direction. The beam portion also has an inside elongated third side extending transversely of the given direction between the first and second sides. The beam portion further includes an outside elongated fourth side extending transversely of the given direction between the first and second sides. The third and fourth sides of the beam comprise walls or rails of a given thickness;
In accordance with this invention the beam portion has a plurality of internal support ribs which extend between the first and second sides transversely of the given direction. The ribs are connected at one end to the third side wall and at their opposing end to the fourth side wall. The ribs are connected at the third side wall at higher stress regions of the beam portion. The beam portion has a plurality of openings or depressions in the first and second sides for reducing the weight of the beam portion. The openings or depressions are disposed in lower stress regions of the beam portion.